


Legos

by chupacabruh



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: (rated teen for the cursing + jokes), + adhd, First Kiss, Gordon and Benry are both autistic, M/M, Truth or Dare, canon-typical cursing and inappropriate jokes, dialogue-heavy, lmk if i should tag anything else ??, not-a-game AU, this is a sfw fic !!! i want to make that clear !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupacabruh/pseuds/chupacabruh
Summary: Benry is bored. As a result, Gordon is apparently not allowed to sleep. They play some truth or dare.This fic has absolutely nothing to do with legos <3
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benry/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 213





	Legos

His lips are chapped, but they’re soft. They scrape against his own pleasantly, his beard following suit. Benry can hardly feel anything else – everything around him has quieted, and with his eyes closed, it’s like he’s floating in nothingness with only Gordon as his anchor. Gordon’s embrace overwhelms him, envelopes him, and together they sink into warm, blissful affection. Benry is hyper aware of Gordon, in stark contrast to the blankness he draws from everything else. He can feel the man’s warmth, his body radiating heat into Benry and altering his temperature. He can feel his hot breath ghost against his lips when Gordon pulls back, just for the splittest of seconds to catch his breath, and can feel the warmth of Gordon’s tongue as he tugs him back and slides it over his. Their tastes mingle to create something new, and Benry is distantly reminded of that strawberry and cheese scene in Ratatouille. Gordon would probably be so ticked if he knew Benry was thinking about Ratatouille right now, but thankfully the thought flits away so fast that he hardly even notices it. Gordon is invading his senses, shoving everything else to the side, and Benry couldn’t love it any more. He sighs into Gordon’s mouth, can feel sweetvoice bubbling up but is helpless to stop it, and the warm orbs of emotion flood into the other man.  
Gordon tenses and chokes for just a moment before he realizes they aren’t affecting his breathing. He swallows, feeling them fade into himself, and resumes his kissing of Benry with little pause, humming happily past the sweetvoice as it cascades into him, tasting like strawberries and cream.  
It’s so much better than blue razzberry.  
Benry slides his fingers over the HEV suit, imagining what he’d feel if this shitty clunky thing wasn’t in the way. He thinks briefly of no-clipping his hands under the suit and layers to feel the man’s big arms, but he thinks that would probably surprise Gordon too much, and he doesn’t want to risk scaring him off. Instead he brings his arms back up to Gordon’s neck, bringing him closer and tangling his fingers in his ponytail. He’s careful to clip through knots and the parts of his hair that are crusted with blood and alien guts. He loves the feeling of Gordon’s curls in his hands, loves the feeling of Gordon against him, loves the feeling of Gordon’s mouth on his. Loves, loves, loves. He wants, and he has been wanting for what seems like forever. Benry isn’t the best at keeping track of time, so for all he knows, he has been. Amount of time aside, Benry has him now, and this fact aches pleasantly in his chest.  
Gordon wants him, too – something he’d wished but hadn’t really expected. He knows that others find him incomprehensible and annoying, Gordon included.  
But Gordon likes him anyway. And Gordon kissed him, first.  
That fact is enough to send Benry reeling, but he is grounded by the feel of Gordon’s hand travelling over his shirt and his arms holding him close. One of his arms is settled at the small of Benry’s back, keeping him pressed to Gordon, and Gordon’s other hand is almost searching for something. Benry hopes he finds whatever it is. It’s silly, almost – it isn’t as if Gordon can even feel him through those gloves, yet he strokes over Benry’s waist anyway, seemingly happier for it. Benry can’t help but smile against his lips.  
When they finally break apart, it’s because they hear a loud thud in another room. Gordon snaps his attention to the source of the noise and scrambles up, swiping his crowbar from the ground and gripping it tightly, alert. Benry is disappointed, but also lightheaded, and he just half-lays where Gordon left him. He’s a bit dazed, like the air was knocked out of him.  
“Someone there?” Gordon calls, and Coomer appears in the doorway.  
“Hello, Gordon! There you two are. We just got up and were afraid when we didn’t see you with us,” Coomer greets, sounding chipper. “What are you doing in here?”  
Gordon nods. “I, uh– I couldn’t sleep. Thought I heard something in here, but it turned out it was just Benry fucking around with some crates.”  
“Oh, well! We’d best get a move on if we want to get out of here, Gordon.” Coomer replies, stepping back out of the doorway and heading back to where he came from.  
Gordon calls his agreement and glances at Benry questioningly.  
Benry makes an ‘ok’ gesture with his hand, but doesn’t move. Gordon lets out a soft, quiet chuckle, shaking his head, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He walks out of the room, leaving Benry alone.

Benry thinks back.

He was sitting on some crates in the other room while the others went to bed. He didn’t want to be in there with them right now. They were annoying, and Bubby and Coomer kept snoring, and Gordon wasn’t paying any attention to him. So he wandered off, not too far away, just to get away for a bit. He didn’t want to leave them completely alone while they all slept, so. This would do.  
He kicked his legs. This was fucking boring. Maybe not as boring as being in that other room while everyone drooled on the floor and Gordon mumbled shit to himself about mediashares or something, but. Boring.  
He kicked his heels into the crate. Then did it again. Then again, then again, then again. He started kicking out a rhythm, then decided to try and see if he could emulate Megalovania from Undertale.  
Enter Gordon. He was tall, definitely taller than Benry, though not taller than Tommy, with a big, thick body. He had a bit of a dad bod, chunky with a round stomach that could be seen even through the layers of the HEV suit, and thick arms, and God did it make Benry want to cry. He was so hot. His curly hair had a streak of grey running through it. Stress, Benry guessed. It looked good on him, though. Very.  
“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Gordon hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “What the fuck is with all the noise?”  
“‘m kickin’ crates.” Benry replied simply, still admiring the view from his perch.  
“Kickin– _why_?”  
“Bored.”  
Gordon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “Well, we’re sorta trying to sleep in there, man. I thought somethin’ fucked up was happening in here.”  
“Maybe if you guys didn’t uhhh,” Benry mumbled, smacking his lips. “Have to do some weaksauce naptime shit, uh, then. It wouldn’t matter.”  
Gordon stared at him. “Did you just fucking say ‘weaksauce’?”  
“Wha?”  
“Whatever,” Gordon sighed. “Will you just– can you be quiet in here, please?”  
“I’ll shut up,” Benry said, swinging his legs without making contact with the crate. “If you entertain me.”  
Gordon frowned. “Entertain you?”  
“Yeah, ‘m bored. Hang out with me for a while, bro. I need that uhh– need that sweet animal enrichment.”  
“Animal en…” Gordon trailed off, rubbing a hand over his face. “What the fuck would I even do to entertain you? You want me to fuckin’ juggle? Do a little jig? I’m not a damn jester.”  
“Boooooo, shut up. Just come here n’ talk or somethin’, dipshit.”  
“You _just_ told me to shut up.”  
“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”  
Gordon watched for a moment before sighing, shaking his head to himself as he skulked over. Benry let himself smile just a little as he watched him approach. Gordon slid down the crate, his back to it, and looked up at Benry from where he sat. Benry looked down at him and couldn’t help but think about how pretty he was.  
“You checkin’ out my feet, man?” Benry asked. “Wanna know what size shoe I wear?”  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Gordon grumbled, looking away. “Weirdo.”  
Benry’s small smile dropped. “Whatever.”  
It was quiet for a moment before Benry tried to brush off the bit of cold that had settled in his midsection. “This isn’t very enriching, dude. Do somethin’ already.”  
“I don’t– I don’t know what you want me to do!”  
“Just whatever, bro.”  
Gordon sighed, resting the back of his head against the crate. “Okay, uhhh. Fuck, man, I dunno. I’m not good at thinkin’ when I’m put on the spot like this.”  
“Or ever.”  
“Shut up.” Gordon said, though he couldn’t help the breathy chuckle that bubbled out of him.  
Gordon scratched at his beard, trying to sift through his brain for what he usually did in this kind of situation. He hadn’t really had to deal with this for a while; most of the memories he was drudging up were from like, middle school, but maybe that’d do?  
“We could, uh. Play a game, or somethin’?”  
“Bro,” Benry sighed. “I love games and all, and I know you’re like, kind of an idiot? With a fake degree? But even you gotta know there’s no fuckin’ uhhh PS3 or shit here bro? Not even a PS2. We don’t even have a fuckin’ uh, copy of The Sims: Bustin’ Out.”  
“Okay, first off, my degree is not fucking _fake_ –” Gordon started.  
“Yeah, okay, theoretical scientist–”  
“Theoretical _Physicist_ –” Benry chuckled, and Gordon continued. “And second, I didn’t mean a video game. I meant like, uhhh… fuckin’. Twenty questions, would you rather, truth or dare, that kinda shit.”  
“Truth or dare? You wanna play fuckin’ truth or dare, you little nerd? Is this a slumber party?” Benry laughed.  
“I just mean something _like_ that–”  
“Nah, yeah, I wanna play truth or dare. You first man, which’ll it be?” Benry grinned.  
“Wh– Really? But you– fuck, whatever. Uh. Truth.”  
“Boo,” Benry smiled when Gordon huffed. “But okay. Hm… you, uh. You married or somethin’?”  
Gordon blinked. “What? No.”  
“But you got a uhhh, shitty kid. You got a shitty kid with a fail wife?”  
“Don’t call my son shitty,” Gordon snapped. “But no, Joshua’s mother and I aren’t together. We were never married, either. Things, uhhh, didn’t really work out. We’ve got shared custody.”  
“Oh, shit,” Benry smiled, ignoring the flutter in his chest – hell yeah, not married – and snickered. “Epic divorce moments.”  
“I literally just said we were never married.”  
“Epic single loser moments.” Benry stated, casting out some bait in an attempt to figure out if he was, in fact, single or not.  
“Whatever, man. Shut up. Truth or dare?”  
Hm. Maybe single?  
“Truth.”  
“Didn’t you just make fun of me for choosing truth?”  
“Yeah, but it’s fine when I do it.”  
Gordon stared at him, unamused. “Okay, whatever. Let’s see…”  
It took him a minute, but Gordon finally spoke again. “Okay, truth. What are you?”  
Benry blinked. “The fuck kinda question is that? ‘M a guard.”  
“No, I mean. You said you aren’t human. If that’s true, what are you?”  
Benry shifted, looking vaguely uncomfortable. “I, uh. I dunno? Really? Uhh, I just know I’m not one o’ you little bitches. I’m like, an alien, I guess. It’s cool as shit and totally sexy. You think so.”  
Gordon laughed. “ _I_ think so?”  
“Yeah, it’s– it’s totally weird of you, dude. I don’t wanna be a part of your like, extraterrestrial fetish bro, it’s. Totally inappropriate.”  
“Oh my God, shut up. You’re the– you’re the one who said it, not me.”  
“Oh, wow! That’s–that’s not a no, bro, you really are into me huh–”  
“Oh, my God. No. Shut up. I’m not.”  
Benry smirked, watching him with large pupils. “It’s–it’s okay, bro, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Totally natural, I’m like, the sexiest thing you’ve ever laid your pretty little eyes on. Besides, I think you’re sexy too, it’s chill.”  
Gordon’s face heat up. “W–you what?”  
“Totally hot, nice ass. Juicy. DILF. Those are Gordon Freeman keywords, I’m all about, uh, SEO. That search engine optimization shit, so I can–so I can look up hot selfies of my favorite nerd, and they’re all at the uh, top, of the–the search. Don’t even have to go web diggin’ for that dork gold. Guess I’ve got a little thing for uh, for aliens too. For humans,” Benry grinned, revelling in the knowledge that he was making Gordon blush, although he didn’t notice that Gordon’s embarrassment had somewhat faded into confusion as Benry rambled incoherently. “Uh, anyway, so. Truth or dare, idiot? ‘S your turn.”  
“Oh, uh. D–Dare, I guess.” Gordon replied, inspecting the crate beside him with great interest. He wasn’t even going to bother asking what the fuck Benry was talking about – besides, he was still a little flustered. Better to move on with the game, instead.  
Benry pretended to think for a moment, even though he already knew exactly what he was going to force Gordon to do. He theatrically tapped his finger against his chin, making a long, drawn out ‘hmmmmmmmm’ noise and swinging his legs, thunking them against the crate.  
Gordon rolled his eyes. “Will you just decide something already?”  
“I dare you to eat that.” Benry said, smile malevolent and eerie, pointing at a dead headcrab on the floor on the other side of the room.  
Gordon glanced over, his features immediately twisting in disgust. “No way, man. I’m not fuckin’ doing that. What if it like– what if it makes me sick? Like it’s poisonous? The HEV suit is good but it’s not– not _that_ fuckin’ good, man.”  
“Tch, baby. You gotta eat it, bro. You don’t you gotta pay the uhhhh– the price, there’s consequences to this shit, bro.” Benry said, grin spreading across his face.  
“Okay, well. What are the consequences then? They can’t be worse than eating a fuckin’ headcrab.” Gordon asked, looking back at Benry.  
Benry beamed, his smile curling over his face like the fucking grinch, sending icy prickles of unease across Gordon’s skin. “You gotta kiss me.”  
“ _What_.”  
“You gotta kisssss me, man, right on the lips, just a lil’ smooch, bro. You gotta kiss Benry. Gordon’s gotta kiss Benry or he’s gotta eat a little alien. Chomp right through that shit.” Benry chuckled darkly, knowing he had Gordon cornered.  
Gordon was totally gonna eat that nasty little flesh crab, and Benry was going to love every moment of his retching. It was gonna be sick as fuck, literally. He might throw up. Lol. Now this, the thrill of forcing your friend to eat something gross for laughs? _This_ was animal enrichment. Besides, Benry knew they weren’t toxic. He’d eaten a few just earlier today. Not as good as Doritos, for sure, but edible.  
Gordon was quiet for a moment, thinking for far longer than Benry would’ve expected – he must _really_ not wanna eat the fuckin’ headcrab, but Benry knew he’d give in. That headcrab was as good as lunch.  
“Okay, fine,” Gordon mumbled, standing. “Get down here, then.”  
“G–get down? There? Why? I can see it from here, bro.”  
“No, man,” Gordon replied, shaking his head and watching the floor, hands on his hips. “I’m not eating that thing. Get down here.”  
Benry couldn’t move. His brain was exploding, his mind racing. Gordon was not going to eat the headcrab. Gordon was going for the consequence – the consequence Benry had put in place thinking of _course_ Gordon wouldn’t go for it – he’d thought it was a totally safe bet, but Gordon was…  
Gordon was going to kiss him.  
Benry slid off the crate, staring at Gordon with wide, panicked eyes, cheeks pink. “You– I– It wasn’t, uh, I mean– You don’t actually have t–”  
He was interrupted by Gordon pulling him forward by his tie, and then Gordon’s lips were on his, and God, was it everything Benry thought it’d be and more. Soft and warm and heavenly.  
Gordon, meanwhile, was panicking internally for multiple reasons. The fact that he had agreed to this of all things when he could’ve just stopped playing, the fact that honestly, headcrab aside, the idea of kissing Benry was somewhat… _exciting_? What the fuck was that? The fact that he’d had the courage to pull Benry into a kiss in the first place, instead of letting Benry let him off the hook.  
The fact that kissing Benry was the best feeling he’d felt in a _while_.  
He sunk into it, and so did Benry.  
The kiss lasted longer than it had any right to, and the distant alarm bells in Gordon’s brain faded, too entranced with the feeling of Benry’s mouth on his. He tugged Benry’s tie again, chasing his desire for more of him, bringing him just a little closer. Benry absolutely melted against him.  
The thing to make them pull apart was not common sense, or realization, but a need for air. When Gordon’s brain caught up with his lungs, he withdrew and gasped, sucking in a breath and exhaling a confused, strangled noise.  
Huh. Well, that shouldn’t have lasted as long as it did. Sure, it didn’t really last that long, technically, but it had definitely lasted too long anyway. Benry and Gordon both felt fear wrench into their hearts, overcoming them with anxiety. They knew the kiss had been deeper than necessary, softer than necessary, sweeter than necessary – what should’ve been an obligatory and barely-there peck on the lips had been anything but that.  
What now?  
For Gordon, ‘what now’ was more internal panic. As Gordon replayed the moment of himself tugging Benry closer in his mind, he felt like he was on fire. His skin burned, face beet-red, and sweat collected on his brow. Why did he… what the hell was that?  
“God damn,” Benry muttered, his own cheeks mirroring Gordon’s. “I was really hoping you’d eat that headcrab.”  
“Sorry to– Sorry to disappoint.” Gordon mumbled, avoiding eye contact and sitting back down on the floor, scooting his back up against the crate again.  
There was a beat, and Gordon spoke again, desperately hoping to avoid talking about what had just happened. If he didn’t talk about it, it wasn’t a problem. “So, uh, truth or dare?”  
“Wha?”  
“Truth or dare, man? It’s– it’s your turn.”  
Benry blinked, then cleared his throat. “Uh. T-Truth.”  
He figured he’d save himself a round from Gordon’s headcrab-related vengeance. He needed some downtime – recover his like, stamina or spellpower or some shit. Get his HP up.  
Gordon dug around for basic questions in his mind, not wanting to think too hard. His brain was a little too busy trying to shove thoughts of their kiss aside to think of something good. “What, uh, when was your first kiss?”  
Jesus Christ. Of course he’d fucking bring up kissing – his brain wasn’t really caught up, yet, and kissing was on his mind. Fuck. He cursed himself mentally and wished there was some sort of hole he could crawl into to die in.  
Benry rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment prickling across his skin. “Uh, like. One minute ago?”  
Gordon felt like he had just been hit by a truck. “ _What_? You mean, I– I, uh…”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah man, you were my first. Congrats. You stuck uh, you stuck your flag in there. Right on my tongue–”  
“We didn’t even do th–”  
“You uh, popped my mouth cherry. Grats. GG.”  
Gordon spluttered, his face flushed. “Oh my God, don’t say that. Holy shit.”  
“What,” Benry grinned. “That you popped my cherry?”  
“Stop.”  
“You popped my kissin’ cherry! Woo!” He drew out the woo, long and loud. “You can pop more too, if ya want. Lol.”  
Gordon groaned angrily into his palms. “Oh my God. Stop being so w– did you just say ‘lol’ out loud? Jesus.”  
Benry snickered, sitting beside him and feeling a little better now that he’d managed to embarrass Gordon – it made his own embarrassment sting less, that was for sure. “Truth or dare, loser?”  
“Uh. Truth.”  
“Oh come on, Dr. Pussy. I try to make you eat one alien and you decide you can’t handle dares? Weaksauce. Really not epic.”  
“I can, I just. I’m choosing truth this time, that’s all. Maybe next time. Shut up.”  
Benry blew a raspberry at him, then tapped his knees as he thought. “Okay, truth… Did you– did you like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“The uh. The kiss.”  
Gordon’s face felt like the surface of the sun. “ _What_? Of course not, man, we– it was just– it was something I had to do, it wasn’t– I just didn’t want to eat a fuckin’ headcrab, man, you just barely beat it out in the rank of shit that– that disgusts me.”  
Benry looked away, idly scratching at his arm. “Yeah, uh. Figured.”  
He was quiet for a moment before continuing. “Anyway, I’m like. Honestly? I’m done with this game now, you won’t even– you won’t even eat a headcrab and you keep picking truth because you’re uh, like, the biggest fuckin’ baby on the planet– so I don’t know why you even wanted to play this if you uh, weren’t even gonna. Play it right. So I’m like, bored, you’re so boring. I’m cool you’re boring it’s not a good fit man you’re like, shitty jigsaw puzzle, we got. There’s all the wrong edges none of ‘em line up and like, there’s no corner pieces left, so there’s no easy ones. No fun. No fun times. I’m tired of it man you suck.”  
Gordon squinted at Benry’s messy rambling, trying to parse what he meant. The dude had been having plenty of fun making fun of him just a minute ago, but now this shit was boring? Okay, whatever.  
“Okay, whatever.”  
Why did he feel so… disappointed? Bitter? He hadn’t even wanted to come in here and play fucking slumber party games. He wanted to sleep. He huffed quietly and debated on whether or not he should try to bring up another game or if Benry was just completely done with him now that he was ‘boring’. He glanced at him and noticed the dude was still looking away, gaze concentrated on something to the right of him. He was digging his fingers into his arm and seemed stiff.  
Gordon’s eyes widened a little with the realization that Benry was uncomfortable.  
He wasn’t bored, he was upset. Gordon frowned and swallowed, turning some thoughts over in his brain. It took him longer to connect than he would like to admit, but it finally dawned on him after a couple of minutes. That had apparently been Benry’s first kiss, and Gordon had just trashed it completely. He had his issues with the guy, but he didn’t deserve that.  
“Benrey.” Gordon said softly.  
Benry didn’t move, but he did mutter “Don’t fuckin’ talk to me.” under his breath.  
“Man, I–” Gordon started, voice wavering a little from his nerves. “Okay, is there a consequence for lying?”  
“Wha?” Benry asked, turning his head slightly toward him, still not looking his direction but at least acknowledging him.  
“For truth or dare. If you lie, when you’re supposed to truth?”  
“Yeah, uh, you get put to death.” Benry mumbled.  
“Oh, shit. Never mind. I didn’t lie, then.”  
Benry furrowed his brows. “Wha? Uh, wait, did you totally lie at some point? What the fuck, man.”  
“Man, I’m not gonna say if it’s gonna get me put to death.”  
“Fffffuck, okay, fine. No being put to death.”  
“Okay,” Gordon said, taking a breath and steeling himself for the things he was about to say. “I uh, lied.”  
“For which one?” Benry asked, facing forward now – still not at Gordon, but it was something.  
“The last one.”  
Benry’s eyes finally snapped to him. “Huh?”  
“Thing is, I sorta. Maybe. Did. Like it, I mean. It was, uh, totally poggers.” Gordon said, eyes shut tight and kind of hating himself. God, he was stupid. Why was he admitting this, again?  
Benry’s hand stilled, his skin-picking stopping in its tracks. He flushed. “The. Kiss.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh. Okay. Gordon, uh. Gordon Gayman.”  
Gordon sighed, and things were quiet again. Gordon couldn’t get himself to look at Benry to read how he was feeling – he was way too mortified to make eye contact with the little gremlin. He didn’t want to see the mocking smile that was surely stretching across his face.  
“So, uh. Consequence.” Benry said.  
“Okay.”  
“Same as before.” Benry stated, and at that Gordon let himself open his eyes.  
“What?”  
“Same as before. Pucker up, nerd.”  
“I– what?”  
“You gonna pucker up, friend? Or are you gonna be put to death, idiot?” Benry joked, grinning.  
Gordon couldn’t tell if Benry was serious or not, honestly, so he swallowed past the heart in his throat and leaned in slow, watching Benry’s reaction intently. Benry’s eyes widened just a little, his pupils dilating and his cheeks reddening, but he didn’t move back or anything – instead he actually leaned forward too, bit by bit. He was slack-jawed, his lips parted and waiting.  
Gordon felt a tingling sensation burst across his body as he excitedly realized that Benry was, in fact, serious.  
Gordon bit the bullet and kissed the alien.  
His hand came up to cup Benry’s cheek, and his mouth was warm against Benry’s lips. Benry felt the world around him dim, Gordon a bright light that overtook his senses. His heart was a firework, and Gordon was his sky. He felt like he was being drawn into him, and Gordon pulling him closer only intensified that feeling. When they pulled apart for Gordon to breathe, Benry stared at him with half-lidded eyes.  
“You, uh–damn.”  
“Truth or dare.” Gordon said.  
“Huh? We aren’t even playing anym–”  
“Truth or dare.”  
“Uh. Truth?”  
“Did you like that?”  
Benry flushed. “I mean, no fuckin’ shit, man, I’ve only been trying to kiss you this whole fuckin’ uhhh adventure or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. You’re hot.”  
“What the fuck.”  
“Just like, shut up. Kiss me more. Wanna kiss me more? Please? Smooches for Benry?”  
“Are you– are you being fucking serious right now? I thought you like… honestly, I kinda thought you hated me.”  
“Huh? No, man, you’re just fun to tease. You’re cute when you’re mad. You’re cute when you’re always. Kisses? Please? You said you liked it. Thank you?”  
“I– fuck, uh, hold on, okay? This is– this is weird. You– I thought you didn’t like me, you’re mad at me about some fuckin’ passport bullshit, and I thought the whole kiss thing was just to like, fuck with me? Rile me up?”  
“I mean, it kinda was, but I also definitely wanted to kiss. Speaking of? More? For Benry?”  
“Oh my God, shut up, how is this not like, weird to you?”  
“Full offense but can you have like, a crisis later, Gaydon Gayman? You’re ruining the moment dude, do you wanna kiss or not?”  
Gordon sputtered. “I– fuck, shit, okay. Yeah. Okay. I’m– sure.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Fuckin’, look. I. You piss me off so much, sometimes? You’re so fucking annoying. But I think– I think I like that? I think I– I mean, you’re funny, and you make me laugh a lot, even with your like, bullshit cartoon-adjacent antics. And you’re, honestly? Really cute, and. You’re– I’m a mess, God, I just–”  
“You’re sayin’ you, uh, like me?”  
“Yeah. I’m saying. That. I guess. I think.”  
Benry’s shiteating grin dropped off his face like an anvil. “Shit, really? For real?”  
“Yeah??”  
“Wow, I. Uh,” Benry coughed, and Gordon got the icy feeling that he was about to be rejected – this had all been a fuckin’ prank, hadn’t it, and Gordon had fallen into it like a complete dipshit. “I… That’s–wow, that’s pretty fail, man, I’m way. You’re way outta my league. You’re so hot, and smart? And cool? And you like me? Not very uh, epic of you, dude. I didn’t think you– oh, wow, am I – should we? We should kiss more now, right?”  
“I mean, do you like… like me, too?” Gordon groaned. “Jesus, we sound like fourth graders or some shit passing notes.”  
“I wouldn’t know, bro, I didn’t go to school.”  
“Wh– okay, we’re. Unpacking that another time. Point is, do you?”  
“Yeah, obviously? I’ve had a huge fuckin’ thing for you this whole time, man. Lustin’ after you and shit. I’m hungry for you, dude.”  
“Okay, that’s a bit much–”  
“Sorry man, can’t hide my feelings anymore, they’re all spilled out like legos and you’re steppin’ all over ‘em and you’re like ow, fuck, this shit hurts what the _hell_ , and I’m like, sitting here like can you shut up and make out with me in the legos? Can you be a man and kiss me in legos?”  
“What the fuck are you even saying??”  
“I don’t fuckin’ know, okay, I just say shit– how ‘bout uh, how ‘bout you shut me up? Huh?”  
Gordon laughed. “Fuck. Okay.”  
Their lips met.  
Gordon’s lips were chapped, but they were soft.

Benry gently runs his fingers over his lips, finding the warmth left there by Gordon and existing in the feel of it for a moment, enraptured. Head full, thoughts Gordon.  
He stands unsteadily, his internal compass spinning in ecstasy, and rights himself. He licks his lips, tasting the faint flavor of his crush, and smiles fondly to himself. The warmth taking root in his heart sends waves of giddiness through his body, and he sings out another light pink orb, watches it float into the air and slowly fade away. He flaps his hands and finally walks out of the room by clipping through the wall, a bounce in his step as he heads toward the others, ready to join Gordon again. Maybe things will be okay, and Gordon will find another way out of Black Mesa. Maybe Benry won’t have to be bad, after all.

He’s happy; drunk on affection and full of hope.  
He’s also wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where on the timeline this would take place tbh although i am envisioning that it happens before gordon's arm is cut off and maybe they're stuck in black mesa for longer than they are in canon? i didn't really think about it much tbh, this is purely self indulgent shit that i dont think would happen <3 i hope u liked it though !!


End file.
